Girl Friends and Girlfriend
by Jaden Ink
Summary: Derrrek, do i have a chance with Sssam? Casey you have a chance with evry guy. You mean it?“I really do…” I whispered as I leaned in. I kissed her lips softly, but when she didn’t pull away I kissed her again untill... HOPE I WIN!
1. Chapter 1

**_This is a one shot for luvingsimba's contest to be the winner to write best friends and boyfriends. I just have to BEG BEG BEG BEG luvingsimba to choose me._**

**_Reasons why,_**

**_I hate oneshots, and I tried really hard to do one so that I could do your story because I seriously LOVE IT!_**

**_I write much much much better full length stories and if you choos mine, you wond be disappointed I promise_**

**_PLEASE PLEASE choose me I really really tried so hard._**

**_I made this story just for you to show you that I can do a best friend story that is still a dasey. Please choose me!!!!!_**

**__**

I waited for Casey to answer the phone. I was pacing around the room trying to block the tears coming from my eyes.

"Come on Casey, pick up!" my throat was tight and I pinched the bridge of my nose as waited. Casey has always been my first call, when I got my first kiss, my first pimple, my first girlfriend; I'm pretty sure she had called me first for everything too. I was the first to hear about her first date, the first to hear about her first heart break, the first to hear about her… woman's days… and I was the first person she called when her mom and dad got a divorce.

Now it was my turn to go to her with something serious.

"Mmm… Hello?" Casey's voice was thick with sleep. I could practically see her hair kinked and matted, eyes half shut. I let out the breath I had been unconsciously holding.

"C-Casey…"

"Derek? What's wrong? It's four in the morning." I saw the light in her bedroom window through my bedroom. She came and looked out the window to my room. I sighed in relief of seeing my best friend's face.

"I-I need to talk to you… Meet me out side…" I hung up and opened my window, as did Casey. Casey was the biggest klutz in the world, except when it came to sneaking out her window. She was graceful and skilful.

We hit the ground at the same moment and strode towards the backyard to the tree house we built last year in grade 8, the year she moved in next door; the year we became best friend's.

"Derek…" Casey started once we were both in the tree house. She sat beside me and grabbed my hand waiting for me to tell her what was wrong.

"M-mom… no… she doesn't deserve that name… Abby, she left. She just packed up and left. I begged her to stay Casey I did! She said 'what for?' and I said me, Edwin, Marti… and she just said… 'like that's worth it?' Then she went laughing."

"Derek I'm so, so, sorry" Casey turned and wrapped her arms around me and I let my head fall on her shoulder I would like to say that my rep proceeded me; but for once, I 'did' tears…

* * *

TWO YEARS LATER BEGINNING OF GRADE 11

* * *

"Aren't you at the least bit curious?" I asked Casey as we walked up the path from the school to the house.

"Yes and no… what about you? Aren't you curious as to who this woman is your Dad started seeing?"

"As long as she cook's edible food, I'm good…" Casey let out a groan

"Der-ek! Can you please be serious about this? Isn't in the parent handbook that you have to share life changing experiences with your children." I nudged Casey an her being the klutz she is she toppled over.

"Ca-sey!" I mocked. " It's not a life changing experience. Your mom has moved on with some guy and my dad has moved on. It's better for us anyways. With your mom and her boyfriend busy, and my dad and his new girlfriend busy, our houses are empty and you know what that means…"

Casey's eyes widened and I grinned.

"Party Case… what were you thinking?" she glared at me and punched my arm

"Shut up. I am not having a party at my house… Mom would kill me. Don't say a word." Casey urged as I opened my mouth to make some smart-ass Derek remark. She knew me to well…

"So… is it macaroni Monday tonight?"

"Ha-ha… but yes it is." Casey's mom was weird in that way she makes foods that start with the letter of the day…

"Well I was going to ask if I could come over for dinner… but I think I will pass." That remark got me another shot in the arm.

"Later Derek." Casey growled as she walked up the driveway to her house and I entered mine.

"Derek good your home!" I hung my coat on the rack and took a look by the stairs. There was a large suitcase and dad was sitting by it fidgeting impatiently.

"Yea... I am. Where ya going?"

"Your aunt called. Uncle Andy is having midlife crisis. I'll be gone for about a week… Marti is at the Davis' while I'm gone and Edwin is at Timmy's for the weekend. PLEASE don't destroy the house…" and with that he was gone.

"Perfect…"

* * *

CPOV

I couldn't believe it; mom had a meeting for work in the states. Home alone… well sort of. Lizzie was here and having some friends over. Great. I loved Lizzie… But her friends can be loud and annoying.

It was 10:30, and I had finished my homework. Now I was bored.

I heard a loud noise from my window and went to it to see groups of kids from school enter Derek's house. One in the group was Sam.

Sam was Derek's best guy friend. Him and I were only together when Derek asked us both to hang out at the same time, which wasn't often; but I had a huge crush on him.

"Lizzie?" I walked into the living room where Lizzie and her friends were sprawled out laughing and shrieking like crazy.

"Yea Casey?"

"Would you be alright if I went to Derek's for a while? If you need anything just call." Lizzie nodded and went back to her friends as I rushed upstairs looking for something to wear. Something totally not me, that would make Sam's head turn.

The only thing that wasn't me, were clothes that Emily left here one night. A black top; It was tight around the stomach and was just above my bellybutton. The sleeves were off the shoulder showing some cleavage. I chose a pair of white, tight Capri's. And a pair of black heals which made my legs look long and by butt look tight. I put on more make-up then I usually do making my eyes pop, and applied lip-gloss making my lips fuller; and I let my hair down my back in loose ringlets.

I looked… well, hot. Emily would be proud.

Quickly I left the house and made my way across the lawn and into Derek's house. I didn't see Sam anywhere so I decided to let Derek know I was here. I went to the kitchen just as he was on the phone.

"Hey Lizzie, is Casey there? She is? Oh, well thanks Liz…" I smiled and he ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Good thing I caught you calling me, or else I would be pissed that you forgot to call me and invite me to this party."

Derek turned and his eyes widened as they swept over my body. I smiled as I turned a full circle to my best friend could get a good look.

"So… What do you think?" I bit my lip waiting for a reaction. I got one, kind of. He just stared at me. His mouth opening and closing slightly like he was searching for something to say. Finally he managed.

"What the hell are you wearing?" he shouted. I raised my eyebrows.

"Uh, clothes?" Derek was about to say something when Sam came in.

"Hey Derek, do you have any- Casey, W-wow… hi."

"Hey to you too…" I smiled and twisted a lock of hair between my fingers trying to look flirtatious.

"Casey you're here! You look awesome! Hey come you have to see this. Hey Derek…" Emily sighed from the doorframe. I rolled my eyes and headed towards her.

'See you later Sam… Derek." I smiled one last time at Sam before leaving the kitchen.

* * *

DPOV

I watched her as she left. The sway of her hips, the way she flipped her hair. She left me in a daze… and this hadn't been the first time, just the only time that she look so… and I felt so…

"Dude… Case is-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence."

"Why not?"

"For one, the male code."

"Male code?" Sam's voice was rising with tension…

Now normally I wouldn't be going against my best friend… but it was looking like he was starting to like Casey. Now Casey, I always knew she liked Sam. I also knew that my best friend was far too shy to actually do anything about it. But today she completely floored me. I know why she wore that outfit, but I never expected to feel Jealous. Derek Venturi does not get jealous; or at least I thought I didn't.

"The Male Code. It clearly states that Best friends can't date their best friend's best friend." Sam just raised his eyebrows but left it at that.

About an hour went past and Sam and I were sitting in my living room with Ralph, and Frank talking about a group of girls that were Dancing while giving us winks and waves.

"Derek, want to dance?" I looked up to see Kendra,

"Why not." I said getting up. The song get low came on and Kendra started grinding against me I danced with her until I heard screaming

"CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG!" I left Kendra and headed towards the kitchen. Casey was their with a group of guys and girls I didn't recognize and they looked too old to be ien high school.

Casey was sitting on the island with a guy beside her. A tall guy was holding a beer bong for Casey and dumping the can in the top. From the looks of it Casey was winning.

I tore into the kitchen and pushed the guy pouring the beer and pulled the beer bong from Casey's hands.

"Hey! What the- Derek! My bestest friend! How are you?" Casey jumped down off the counter and stumbled as she went to hug me. She reeked of alcohol and her voice was slurring.

"That's it. All of you, out. Casey stay here." I left her to get the collage kids and everyone else out of the house. Once they cleared out I went looking for Casey.

"Sssam. You are ssooooo grrrrATE!" Sam was holding Casey up as she tumbled over herself.

"Sam, I got her. Go home."

"You sure?"

"Yea." Sam reluctantly passed Casey off to me and left. I picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs to my room. Her head was on my shoulder so her mouth was close to my neck.

"Where did Sssam go?" she muttered against my neck. I had to pause from walking so that I could concentrate on not toppling over from the sudden proximity of her lips.

"Home." I growled.

"Why?"

"Because." She took a deep breath.

"But I was ready to tell him…" I sighed as I kicked open my bedroom door.

"Case, your drunk. It's better this way." I laid her down on my bed and she kicked of her shoes.

"But I couldn't tell him if I wasn't." she whined into my pillow

"Then you weren't meant to tell him." Just as I said that Casey started pulling off her shirt. For a moment I stared at her exposed body while she was stuck trying to pull it over her head.

"C-Casey what are you doing." I asked. She got her shirt off and slipped her pant's off quickly.

"Getting my perjammerrrrrs on." She stated. I looked away from her and threw open my drawer and found a big t-shirt. I gave it to her and she slipped it on curling under the covers.

"Derek?" Casey called to me. I turned slowly. She was lying on her side facing me. Her hair fell over her shoulders and some in her face.

"Yea?" I asked walking to sit on the bed; but Casey moved over and pulled me down so I was lying beside her.

"Derek do you think I'm pretty?"

I didn't know what to say. Of course I did. Casey was Beautiful and gracefull… some times… she was perfect. Though she got on my nerves some times and we had a lot of fights, and I called her names… Casey was still amazing.

"Defiantly…" I whispered pushing the hair out of her face.

"Do you think I have a chance with Ssam…?" I froze and tried to hide my disappointment.

"Casey… you have a chance with any and every guy."

Casey looked up at me and smiled slightly. My stomach flopped as I realized how close our faces were.

"You mean it Derek?" she asked placing a hand on my neck

"I really do…" I whispered as I leaned in. I kissed her lips softly, but when she didn't pull away I kissed her a little harder. I felt her lips move against mine so I pulled her closer until she went limp. I pulled away and chuckled as she started to snore lightly, and with that I got up and went to sleep on the couch.

As I laid there waiting for sleep, my mind kept replaying the kiss. She kissed me back did that mean something? Or was she just to drunk and thought I was Sam for a moment? I groaned inwardly as to not wake her; I doubt that would be possible but…

I rolled over onto my stomach so my chin was on the armrest. I hated being so confused. I mean… I always knew I liked Casey; I mean more then a best friend, ever since that night I told her about Abby. I felt safe and secure in her arms. Safe to show a pert of me to her that no one else knew. I remember I mentally kicked myself for breaking down in front of her and half expected her to tell the kids at school. I walked in expecting stares and giggles but I got the regular high fives.

I caught up with Casey when she was on the way to her first period class…

"_Casey!"_

"_Oh hey Derek."_

"_Look Case… about last night... you didn't tell anyone… you know about me and…uh my uh…" I rubbed my eye slightly but Casey just put a confused look on her face._

"_Remember what Derek?" she asked innocently. If she didn't smirk at me knowingly, I would have thought last night was a dream. But with that she walked away._

Normally my friends would use that as blackmail but Casey… she surprised me… She wasn't like the other girls. Only then did I realize that I liked Casey. She was the only girl who didn't put up with me, and my shit. I would pick on her and she would fight back. I tried to 'charm her' with my smirk but she would roll her eyes.

She was actually… a friend… Derek Venturi did not have girl friends; he had girlfriends. Big difference.

I decided. I would talk to Casey tomorrow. I would tell her.

* * *

I woke up quite early to the sound of cupboards opening and closing in the kitchen. Got up groggily to se Casey. She was standing on her tip toes trying to reach the top shelf. My shirt was raised showing her legs and a bit of her booty shorts . I was dazed.

When she realized se couldn't reach she turned to grab the stool from the island and gasped when she saw me in the doorway.

"De-rek! You scared me!" she clutched a hand over her heart and I smirked. She had circles around her eyes and her hair was a matted mess. Her face was paler then usual and her eyes bloodshot. I held back a laugh. Only I would get to see Casey as such a mess. Even though she looked horrible, she never seemed cuter.

"Sorry... So… how's the head?" Casey groaned and leaned against the counter.

"Feels like fifty woodpeckers are trying to escape…" I walked over to the cupboard and reached up grabbing the Advil she was trying to get.

"Thanks…" she murmured while I got her some water. I watched her while leaning against the opposite wall, arms crossed.

"So… last night… uh…" I tried to start. Casey looked up at me eyes wide.

"Oh God what did I do? Did I strip…? Did I dance shirtless? Did I do-"

"You don't remember?" I cut her off taking a step towards her until I was in front of her looking down at her.

"No… I remember a group of people and they bet me I couldn't beat them at quarters. Then it was a beer chugging contest… and then I don't remember anything…" I shrank back

"I can't believe it…" I said in a whisper… but Casey heard.

"Yea I know… I have never been the betting kind. I blame you and Edwin."

"No that- never mind… look Casey I uh.. Have stuff to do today so uh help yourself and uh I'll see you later." I turned towards the door but Casey caught up to me grabbing onto my arm.

"Derek. What's wrong?" I avoided her gaze. I needed to think about things.

"Nothing Case."

"Don't lie to me. We have been best friends for years I know you well enough to know when something's bothering you; now please just talk to me!" Casey's voice started tightening, and her eyes watering like they did whenever we were about to fight. Normally I would just shrug her off, telling her to stop being stupid and emotional and leave. I never did tears well but this time I couldn't just leave her with an 'I don't do tears.' But for once in my life, I couldn't lie through my teeth.

I wrapped my arms around Casey's shoulders and she slowly wrapped hers around my waist.

"Case. Don't worry, nothing's wrong I promise. I just have stuff to do; Things to think about. I'm fine I swear. You can stick around. I need help to clean so…" she snorted as she rubbed her tear soaked face on my shirt. "I'll be quick." She nodded and I let go of her heading towards the door and the last thing I could hear her say was

"What the hell just happened?"

* * *

The Week passed quickly. Dad was back and was strangly cheery and yet nervous.

"Come on were going out to dinner tonight." I looked up from the hockey game.

"What's the occasion?"

"N-no occasion. Why, why would you ask that why?" Edwin came jumping over the back of the couch.

"Dad you have been acting strange since you came back. What gives?"

"Nothing Edwin can't I spend time with my children."

"Dad, you really are acting strange. Since when do you spend time with your children?" Marti came skipping into the room.

"Hey, hey Smarti!" I stood and scooped Marti up while we headed for the car and before we knew it we were at Smelly Nelly's. Dad led us over to large table that had three people at it.

"Hey Nora." Dad smiled down at her before sliding into the seat. Marti got in next and then Edwin. I sat on the chair that was on the edge of the booth. To the right of me Nora sat across from dad, then Lizzie, and then Casey. Us kids looked at each other feeling awkward. I felt my heart pounding out of my chest as my dad and Nora's hands collided on top of the table.

"Guy's, Lizzie, Casey. Nora and I have some important news to tell you. I pinched the bridge of my nose squeezing my eyes shut, just hoping that this would all disappear.

"I'm sorry girls, I had kept this from you, but Gorge and I have been seeing each other. Last week we had went on a trip and Gorge proposed."

After an awkward silence Gorge and Nora received congratulations from everyone.

"Mom, Gorge, Congratulations. I am so happy for you." I couldn't take it.

"Well I'm not!" I shouted as I got up storming out of the restaurant not acknowledging their calling.

* * *

CPOV

I was taken back by the announcement. To tell you the truth, my heart was pounding like crazy. I didn't want to be Derek sister; Especially not since the night of the party.

That kiss was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to me. To be honest, I think a part of me always liked Derek. Ever since the night his mom left. He was so vulnerable; And with me. I was so glad that he was able to be honest with me. But I forced those feelings away. I mean. If things didn't go alright between us… I didn't want to loose him. It was just easier to be his best friend. So I kind of force my feelings for Sam, not just cause I wanted to forget about my crush on my best friend, but secretly hoping that he would get jealous. But that morning I was scared. So I pretended to forget that kiss. I couldn't remember who started it. All I remember is doing it. And if Derek was just being nice to the drunken girl, I didn't want to ruin a friendship and get shot down.

But mom looked happier then I have seen her since Dad and her split up. And I wasn't one to run that.

"Mom, Gorge, Congratulations. I am so happy for you."

"Well I'm not!" Derek screamed before leaving the restaurant

"Derek!" Gorge yelled I stood immediately

"I will check on him." I took off after him seeing him walking into the park. I ran as quickly as I could until I caught up to him. I grabbed his arm and yanked him around to face me.

"Derek. What is going-"

"Nothing!" he cut me off harshly causing me to flinch involuntarily. "Casey… look I'm sorry… it's just… no never mind, I'm fine."

"No your not. Now what is this all about?" Derek brought his hands up to his hair brushing them through his hair.

"I can't tell you!"

"Why? Derek, we are best friends, we can be living together as… siblings…" I choked out that word.

"You really want that?" it was hard but I nodded. Slowly. Derek sighed.

"Alright. I will go give them my blessings then." He walked past me back towards the diner. My head was spinning and heart was throbbing, and before I knew what I was doing I spoke.

"Derek wait! No… I don't want that." I kept my back to him and my eyes closed hoping that would make this easier.

"Derek… Mom is happy… more then I have seen her in a long time; and so is Gorge… but I have to be honest with my best friend. I-I remember the kiss… but I was scared, that you were just feeling sorry for me, and I didn't want to ruin our relationship. I'm sorry I lied and I understand if you want avoid me cause this is awkward… but I need to tell you… Derek, I lov-"

Before I could finish, I felt lips crash against mine. My eyes opened and I saw Derek's eyes were closed. He slid his arms around my waist pulling me close and I let my arms wander to around his neck while my eyes slid shut. I kissed him back with as much passion as I had been hiding over the years and I could feel him smile against my lips. He pulled away and hugged me to him placing kisses on the crook of my neck.

"I. Love. You. Too." He whispered between kisses.

I let my knees buckle slightly as he attacked my neck leaving light kisses.

This felt right, and real. I never wanted this to end. I just hope mom and Gorge would understand.

"Derek… what about-" before I could finish I heard a familiar voice.

"We thought this would happen…" Derek and I broke apart to face two families with knowing and accepting grins. "And I think we can work through this, as two families… and one family."


	2. I WIN!

Allright, i just want to let you all know that i had won the contest!!!! i'm so happy!

So that means i will be the writer for Bestfriends and Boyfriends.

**LOOK IN MY PROFILE FOR THE MOVIE TRAILER FOR THE STORY!**


End file.
